Le Prix du Sang
by Hel Liebeslied
Summary: ONE SHOT. Où comment Ling Tong apprit que son père n'était pas immortel, et qu'un homme intolérable pouvait transformer toute son existence.


**Le prix du sang**

Auteur : Hel Liebeslied

Base : Dynasty Warriors 5

Genre : Drame, biographie ?

Note : Voilà ma première fanfiction publiée. Il s'agit d'un one-shot que j'ai écrit durant quelques jours, sur un vieux cahier qui trainait par là. Pour ceux qui ne savent pas ce qu'est Dynasty Warriors, il s'agit d'un jeu vidéo librement inspiré du roman chinois des « Trois Royaumes », qui raconte la vie de plusieurs guerriers issus de dynasties luttant pour le gouvernement d'un pays divisé. Toutefois, les éléments présents ici se basent plus sur les relations entre officiers que sur l'exactitude des évènements alentours. Bref, j'arrête ici mon bavardage, bonne lecture !

OoO

Le corps de l'homme gisait à terre, ensanglanté. Son visage poussiéreux ne laissait transparaître qu'une douleur terrible, tordant sa bouche dans un rictus grotesque. La lourde armure ne dissimulait rien des blessures encore vives qui scindaient le torse du défunt. L'épée contre la lance, et la mort d'un officier fidèle de la dynastie Wu.

« PERE ! »

Un jeune homme vêtu d'une tunique rouge sombre se précipita sur le chemin, ignorant la bataille qui faisait rage autour de lui. Ses cheveux noirs, longs et raides comme des baguettes de tambour, retombaient sur son visage noirci par le combat. Mais on devinait à ses yeux rougis des larmes sournoises prêtes à tomber. Rageusement, le garçon se jeta sur le cadavre, nouant ses mains fines aux épaules de l'homme comme pour le secouer. La tristesse lui faisait oublier les cris des soldats qui s'écroulaient sous les flèches des ennemis, et l'odeur de la mort qui flottait partout, prenant possession de la nature comme des guerriers. Non, le gamin ne se rendait pas compte du danger qui pesait sur lui, de son inconscience, de sa fragilité. Bientôt, il se mit à sangloter, blotti contre la carcasse sans vie du général Ling Cao, l'homme réputé pour être le plus honnête de la dynastie Wu. Le jeune garçon qui pleurait à ses côtés n'était autre que son jeune fils unique, Ling Tong. La ressemblance entre les deux hommes n'était guère frappante. Ling Cao possédait un visage dur, viril, aux traits taillés à la serpe. Sa barbe imposante et sa carrure grossière lui donnait une allure d'ours violent et incontrôlable.

Cela faisait seulement deux mois qu'il officiait en temps que général. Ses précédentes compagnes en temps que chef de camp se clôturaient toujours par un succès important, en partie grâce à sa force imposante et sa légendaire hache acérée. Ling Cao était apprécié par la famille Sun, dirigeante de la dynastie Wu. Sun Jian à l'époque appréciait déjà ce guerrier sans peur, toujours vêtu de larges armures qui couvraient son corps entier. A la naissance de Ling Tong, quatorze ans plus tôt, Ling Cao s'était retiré du combat quelques mois pour veiller sur son épouse, de constitution fragile. La pauvre femme était une ancienne servante de la famille Sun, et tombait toujours malade. Quelques semaines après la naissance de Ling Tong, la douce s'endormit à jamais, laissant son époux fou de douleur. Il reprit presque aussitôt les armes, malgré les conseils de ses proches. Et pire encore, il décida d'entraîner son fils avec lui.

Ling Tong fut élevé à la dure, par un père conscient de la « responsabilité » de sa progéniture dans la mort de son épouse. Le petit garçon apprit très vite à manier une arme, et s'en servait bien avant de savoir lire où écrire. Toutefois, ses aspirations étaient plus intellectuelles, et Ling Cao comprit vite que ce gosse avait surtout besoin d'éducation littéraire. Il l'envoya dans le grand château de la famille Sun, pour qu'il apprenne ce dont il avait besoin pour devenir un homme respectable.

Ling Tong ne se souvenait pas vraiment de sa première bataille. Peut-être avait-il dix ans, ou moins. Hissé sur le cheval de son père, il devait protéger un manuscrit ancien et chasser les soldats ennemis qui s'approchaient de trop près. Cette expérience traumatisante lui laissa un goût amer dans la bouche, un mal-être qu'il ne pouvait éviter pourtant. A force, se battre était devenu une sorte d'addiction pour lui, mais une addiction qui le brûlait et le blessait sans cesse. Mais il espérait vainement la fin du chaos, l'ultime bataille, celle qui signerait la fin des soldats assassinés, les rêves perdus et des amis chers qui disparaissent.

Blotti contre la dépouille déjà rigide, Ling Tong finit toutefois par essuyer ses larmes. Il ne pouvait pas croire que son père était mort, lui qui paraissait si fort, si invincible. Il avait toujours eu la conviction que son père était immortel. Mais visiblement, ce n'était pas le cas. Il se redressa, avec difficultés. Assassiné par un pirate… Ling Tong crispa ses doigts fuselés autour des nunchakus qu'il portait à la ceinture clouté qui nouait ses hanches étroites. Il savait désormais qu'il devait venger la mort de son géniteur, de cet héros du Wu qui s'était battu jusqu'au bout pour un idéal. Et ce pirate de malheur allait regretter la mer, pour sur !

Partout, la bataille faisait rage. Les épées s'entrechoquaient, les cris d'agonie des soldats se mêlaient aux rugissements des combattants. Ling Tong chercha des yeux Sun Quan, l'un des membres de l'honorable famille Wu, et dirigeant de la dynastie. Fils cadet de feu Sun Jian, Sun Quan se battait peu, mais disposait d'une grande sagesse et d'une intelligence vivace. Il savait certainement où se trouver ce fameux pirate. Attrapant Orage, le cheval de Ling Cao, Ling Tong se dirigea à toute allure sur le champ funeste, galopant à travers les convois de soldats qui jaillissaient de nulle part. La forêt qui entourait le campement modeste de Huang Zu, l'ennemi à abattre, ne ressemblait plus qu'à un immense brasier, expirant sous une odeur répugnante qui affaiblissait les guerriers. Cette nature pillée pour les ambitions d'un gredin… Quelle déconvenue. Ling Tong finit par remarquer Sun Quan, à une centaine de mètres. Le fils de Sun Jian se battait avec force, balançant son épée avec rage, brisant des côtes, déchirant les chairs des imprudents autour de lui. Les soldats tombaient lourdement sur le sol, hurlant à la mort, d'autres s'enfuyaient, les mains nouées sur une plaie sanglante. Ling Tong avait encore du mal à supporter ce spectacle, bien que Sun Quan ne soit guère plus vieux que lui. Il allait bientôt avoir dix huit ans, cependant il ressemblait déjà à un homme, avec un visage dur, aux traits réguliers.

Ling Tong aida le général à se débarrasser des quelques inopportuns qui cherchaient encore querelle. Ses nunchakus, des armes solides et rapides, fracassaient les cranes des ennemis, dans un bruit sec semblable à celui du bois qui crépite, sous un feu mordant. Une fois en sécurité, le jeune homme sentit les larmes revenir à grand pas, alors que Sun Quan le remerciait d'un rapide signe de tête.

« Mon père est mort. » finit par murmurer Ling Tong, en retournant auprès d'Orage. « Les soldats disent que son assassin est un pirate. »

Sun Quan releva les yeux, troublé, et fixa un instant le jeune garçon si frêle, aux cheveux sombres et aux yeux rougis. La mort de Ling Cao l'attristait sans pour autant le bouleversait. Ces guerriers là, valeureux mais prétentieux, ne duraient jamais longtemps. Toutefois, il pouvait aisément comprendre la détresse de Ling Tong… Après tout, lui-même n'avait-il pas désespéré de longues semaines, après la mort de Sun Jian ? Perdre son père est une épreuve, c'est un peu comme une renaissance macabre. La disparition du modèle. Du héros.

Comme Sun Quan ne trouvait rien à dire, Ling Tong reprit la route, ne faisant qu'un avec le cheval à la robe pommelée qui galopait à vive allure. Orage, le destrier du Wu. Cette bête là semblait infatigable. Ling Tong erra longuement, prêtant main forte aux soldats. En dépit de son jeune âge, il connaissait l'art de la guerre. Son père lui avait appris la castagne, les coups durs. Il l'avait enfermé dehors toute une nuit, pour tester sa résistance à la peur. Le garçon se battait de façon très scolaire. En fait, il était académique, ennuyeux et dépassé. Mais sa rapidité et sa jeunesse masquaient ces défauts. Si bien que le pirate apparut sur le champ de bataille, de lui-même.

Ling Tong entendit d'abord des grelots. Surpris par une sonorité aussi inhabituelle en plein combat, il n'eut pas le temps de faire volte-face qu'une douleur indescriptible lui perfora le dos. Il s'écroula à même le sol, tandis qu'Orage libéré de son maître disparaissait déjà au loin. Un rire sonore se fit entendre, et Ling Tong se figea, partagé entre la stupeur et la crainte.

A plat ventre, les mains enfoncées dans la boue et le sang, il releva la tête et vit enfin son ennemi. L'assassin. Le monstre. Il s'attendait à un homme effrayant, un pirate sanglant, puant et barbare. Et il s'était trompé. Du moins, en apparence.

L'homme qui se trouvait face à lui, savourant sa victoire, était très jeune, si jeune qu'il avait encore les yeux brillants des gamins qui apprennent à se battre. Peut-être avait-il dix huit ou dix neuf ans. Sûrement l'âge de Sun Quan. Il ne portait qu'un large pantalon de soie bouffant, orné de grelots –d'où le bruit-. Son torse musclé était nu, couvert de tatouages obscurs et de cicatrices. Mais le plus marquant était son visage : fin sans être délicat, bien taillé sans être beau, il respirait la fierté et l'intolérance. La grimace victorieuse du pirate blessa d'avantage Ling Tong. C'était donc lui, le meurtrier de Ling Cao. Rageusement, l'enfant s'écria :

« Tu vas payer pour ce que tu as fais, crois-moi.

- Ah bon ?! (rire sonore de l'intéressé, qui posa ses mains sales sur ses hanches) Et pour ça, il faudrait d'abord que tu te relèves ! »

Ling Tong gémit de douleur, alors qu'il tentait de se remettre debout. Son dos était brûlant, comme chauffé au fer rouge. Le pirate l'avait certainement cogné fort, au bout de le faire tomber de cheval ! Difficilement, il se redressa, étonné que son ennemi ne l'ait pas encore abattu. Après tout, c'était si facile. Mais le pirate éclata de rire à nouveau puis s'exclama :

« Le Wu accepte les enfants sur le champ de bataille désormais !

- Tais-toi, répondit aussitôt Ling Tong en s'armant. Et viens combattre le fils de l'homme que tu as tué, pirate ! »

Ledit pirate perdit un instant son sourire. Le gosse en face de lui paraissait tellement sur de lui ! Il était là, dans ses habits sales, poisseux de sang, agrippant ses nunchakus crasseux. Prêt à mourir pour son père, pour ce vieillard bourru qui ne valait pas grand-chose. C'était ridicule. Mais le pirate n'allait pas se laisser faire, ce n'était pas son genre.

Soudain, le garçon se jeta sur lui. Ses yeux n'étaient plus que deux orbes noires iridescentes, transperçant son âme pour lui infliger une douleur infinie. L'assassin évita un coup de justesse, mais la vitesse effarante du gamin le surprenait de plus en plus. Il contra toutefois les armes de ce dernier avec ses doubles dagues, tranchantes et effilées comme des lames de rasoir. Ce merdeux était peut-être fort, mais lui ne se battait que pour l'honneur. Chacun trouvait son compte, dans la bataille, lui désirait la reconnaissance de Huang Zu.

Le combat dura longtemps, où peut-être pas au final. Qui pouvait le dire ? Plusieurs fois le petit chancela, son beau visage tordu de douleur redevenant celui d'un enfant abandonné. Mais il se reprenait vite, à chaque fois, criant et pleurant, se blottissant contre le pirate pour mieux le détruire. C'était une danse, tumultueuse et mortelle. Qui se termina par la chute de Ling Tong. La dague lui perfora le bras, le laissant stupéfait de douleur. Il s'effondra, à même le sol, et le pirate sourit. Ce n'était qu'un gosse, après tout. Il savait qu'ils n'avaient pas beaucoup d'années d'écart, après tout les guerres emportaient les enfants, et peu de soldats dépassaient la trentaine. Voir ce petit, à genoux devant lui, incapable de se relever, était un spectacle tout à fait jouissif. Mais il entendit au loin la voix du général Huang Zu.

Alors, il cracha sur le gosse à ses pieds, et se dirigea vers son commandant sans plus attendre.

OoO

Lu Meng, l'un des officiers du Wu, portait sa tunique des grands jours. Ling Tong connaissait bien les coutumes de la dynastie. Le rouge était la couleur du Wu, autrement dit celle que portaient les paysans, les nobles et la famille Sun. Le gris et le noir étaient réservés aux journées banales, et le blanc, aux deuils. Avec sa tunique grenat, Lu Meng signifiait qu'il y avait du nouveau dans l'armée, et Ling Tong mourrait d'envie d'en savoir plus.

Il avait été sauvé par Lu Meng in extremis, alors qu'il se sentait mourir de chagrin et de douleur sur le champ de bataille. L'officier l'avait ramené au campement, lui avait prodigué quelques soins de premiers ordres, avec calme et dextérité. Ling Tong s'était vite attaché à Lu Meng, comme pour retrouver un père de substitution. Et après tout, c'était normal : il était encore jeune.

Pourquoi Lu Meng ne voulait pas que Ling Tong vienne avec lui à la réunion des généraux ? Le garçon crevait de curiosité, surtout que l'agitation régnait en maître depuis quelques jours dans le château. Les paysans parlaient du possible mariage de Sun Quan, mariage qui, pour les proches du jeune homme, n'était en aucun cas dans les projets royaux. Et pour cause…

Tant pis, le jeune homme suivit son père d'adoption à travers un dédale de couloirs humides, prenant soin de ne pas se faire remarquer. Son attitude trop classique avait au moins un avantage : il passait inaperçu. Finalement, Lu Meng arriva devant une sorte de grande pièce ronde, aux portes grandes ouvertes. A l'intérieur se trouvait une table tout aussi ronde, autour de laquelle se trouvait Sun Ce, le fils aîné de Sun Jian. A sa droite, Zhou Yu, son meilleur ami, son frère d'arme et stratège du Wu. On voyait aussi Sun Quan, Zhou Tai son garde du corps bien aimé, et Sun Shang Xiang, l'unique fille de Sun Jian. Surnommée « la Tigresse », elle se battait comme un homme et enflammait le cœur de ses courtisans. Mais elle refusait de s'abaisser à l'amour, considérant que pour elle, la guerre valait toutes les peines de cœur.

Ling Tong avait le même âge que Sun Shang Xiang, mais il n'avait jamais été très proche de la jeune fille. Puis ce n'était pas ça qui le dérangeait le plus. Ce qui le traumatisait, en l'instant même, c'était le pirate, l'assassin, le monstre, qui se trouvait à table, les poings liés contre le torse, certainement pas précaution. Lu Meng s'installa à côté de lui, le dévisageant longuement.

« Bien… le conseil est au complet » lança Zhou Yu en se levant. « Sun Ce, Sun Quan et Sun Shang Xiang. Lu Meng, Huang Cai (Ling Tong remarqua l'officier bourru, à la peau mâte, qui se trouvait à gauche de la pièce) et l'objet de notre réunion, le pirate Gan Ning. »

_Gan Ning…_

Ling Tong répéta plusieurs fois le nom dans sa tête, comme pour l'imprimer, alors qu'au fond, il le connaissait déjà par cœur. Zhou Yu, dont la belle voix de gorge contrastait avec son allure svelte, reprit, toujours aussi posément :

« Gan Ning, tu as décidé de quitter Huang Zu après l'avoir assassiné. Tu voudrais rejoindre nos troupes mais comment prouver ta sincérité ?

- J'en sais rien, maugréa le pirate. Faites-moi combattre dans une campagne prochaine, je vous montrerai. Je tue les ennemis. Je protège mes alliés. Ça ne va pas plus loin. »

Huang Cai hocha la tête, visiblement charmé par la gouaille du pirate, mais Lu Meng émit une protestation qui fit plaisir à Ling Tong :

« Gan Ning a tué Ling Cao ! L'accepter dans le Wu serait une trahison certaine ! Zhou Yu, tu sais que Ling Tong n'a que quatorze ans…

- Et Gan Ning en a quatre de plus , rétorqua l'intéressé. C'est tout. Ling Tong est un bon élément mais Gan Ning peut nous apporter la force dont nous avons besoin. Alors je propose un vote. Ceux qui sont pour l'acceptation du pirate dans nos rangs lèvent la main. »

Presque aussitôt, toutes les mains se levèrent. Ling Tong sentit son cœur rater un battement… Il allait devoir supporter Gan Ning à longueur de temps ! Ce monstre, ce tueur, cet hypocrite, était déjà apprécié par le Wu…

La trahison était trop forte.

Ling Tong retourna dans la petite chambre qu'il occupait désormais dans le château, en pleurant. Dans les couloirs, ses pensées s'embrouillaient.

_Père… Que dois-je faire ?! Je n'ai plus le goût à rien… Ce Gan Ning, votre meurtrier, je ne peux imaginer le côtoyer tous les jours. C'est une terrible nouvelle. _

Il arriva finalement devant la petite pièce, et chercha dans ses poches pour trouver la clef. Et le désespoir du début laissait peut-être place à une colère assumée.

« Ne vous en faites pas, père, marmonna Ling Tong, comme possédé. Je tuerai Gan Ning. Je l'empêcherai de nuire à nouveau… Je vous en fais une promesse. »

Ling Tong serra son poing contre son cœur, lentement. Il n'avait plus le goût à rien depuis la mort de son paternel. Il se sentait si jeune, si désespérée... Si fragile et si enragé aussi. Ces émotions contradictoires bouleversaient son âme.

« Je te le promets, conclut-il en entrant dans la chambre. Je me vengerai. J'ignore comment mais je trouverai bien un moyen… Ce n'est qu'une question de patience. Zhou Yu va vite voir que ce pirate est fourbe ! Oui, patience. C'est ce dont j'ai besoin. »

Ce soir là, Ling Tong entendit Gan Ning marcher le long du couloir, avec des grelots intolérables. Mais il s'endormit presque aussitôt , comme un bébé.


End file.
